


Illusions of Reality

by Syven



Category: Blood Ties (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:50:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syven/pseuds/Syven
Summary: Written originally on 12/10/2007. Harry Potter Au, set during DH. Crossover - Blood Ties.  Written for littledupont on Livejournal.  ***Ginny is 17 on the cusp of 18 in this fiction. ***





	Illusions of Reality

The stillness of the night was broken only by the shuffling crackle of dead leaves crunching beneath her boots as she walked along the east path away from the castle, the cold November wind cutting across her cheeks, tugging her hair out from beneath the faded Gryffindor scarf wrapped loosely around her neck.

Ginny resisted the urge to light her wand as the path ended at the sloping grass and she continued without hesitation down the hill towards the remains of Hagrid's cottage, standing as it was as a painful reminder of the past. The fiery witch was undeterred by both the cold and the darkness. Reaching the edge of the forbidden Forest, she did pause for a moment, glancing back at the shimmering lights of the castle before stepping into the undergrowth.

Fog rolled around her legs as she carefully picked her way over a fallen tree, straining to make out the way in the inky darkness. A cold chill washed over her and Ginny froze, her hand curling around the wand in her cloak pocket. Ginny held her breath, waiting in the silence as the milky haze parted and rolled away in a cold breeze as she strained to hear movement. Strong hands gripped her arms, holding her still as soft lips brushed along the shell of her ear. "You should not have come. It is far too dangerous for you to be here."

"I had to come," she protested, well aware that he could feel the tiny shivers of her body, amongst other things. "It's important that this information gets to Kings tonight."

Cool hands soothed along her arms, drawing her back against a hard chest, one hand covering her mouth as he shook his head, indicating a need for silence. A movement at the edge of the clearing caught her eye and her eyes widened at the distinctive silhouette of a werewolf as it stretched up and howled mournfully. The cool whisper of his breath stroked her cheek and she shivered harder as her temperature dropped until she struggled to keep her teeth from chattering. Another long moment passed as the creature sniffed the air and then the beast turned away, loping off into the darkness.

“Full moon, kitten. Did those who sent you wish for your return?” he asked, wrapping his arms around her.

Ginny’s voice shook from the cold as she answered. “I sent myself. Like I said – it’s important, it couldn’t wait. Do you have to do that?”

“Yes,” he smirked, continuing to nuzzle her neck. “I made you cold; I am obligated to remedy that even if it was only done to keep you safe.”

“Your concern for my well-being would be more convincing if you weren’t a vampire,” Ginny retorted, without real effort. Despite her words, she did not truly believe he would hurt her. She’d been meeting him once a week since the Death Eaters had taken over the Ministry and the school, forcing Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Trio, the Aurors and the Order underground. It had been a shock to find out her contact was one of the undead and Ginny had promptly asked for another only to be reassured that the vampire refused to work with anyone else and had given his word that no harm would befall the young witch. She relented but remained wary, forming a tentative trust after many months in constant contact with the enigmatic creature.

Turning her, the tall, lean vampire frowned, his gaze flickering over her features. “What happened that you would venture out on a night such as this?”

“They’re planning to attack the Muggles, something big a week from today, some kind of sporting event. They’re very excited about it. I think they’re trying to flush Harry and Kingsley out,” she winced slightly when his hand rested on her shoulder and his eyes narrowed sharply at the reaction.

Gripping her arm, the vampire reached for the clasp of her cloak, holding her still when she tried to move away and the heavy wool slid to the ground. Ginny shivered but didn’t try to stop him as he unbuttoned the top three buttons of her blouse, lifting the collar back to reveal angry red welts and the stained white fabric of a bandage. His blue eyes clouded over, turning jet black as he spoke, his voice deepening huskily. “What have they done to you, Ginny?”

“It’s nothing, not important,” she brushed it off, reaching up to refasten the buttons, summoning her cloak silently. “You have to get this,” Ginny pulled out a bit of parchment from her denim pocket and held it out to the vampire. “to Kingsley tonight? He’s got to contact the Muggle Minister to warn him.”

“You will come with me and give him the information yourself,” he stated firmly.

Ginny shook her head, trying to tug her arm free from his grip without success, glancing back up at the castle in the distance. “I can’t. I’m already… I need to get back now. I’ve been gone too long, bed checks…”

“Your wizards may believe it is acceptable to allow you to be tortured, but I will not allow it,” he took her cloak from her and swung it around her shoulders, pulling it closed.

Covering his hand with her own, Ginny pleaded softly. “Henry, please.”

Drawing her closer, he closed his eyes, hissing. “That will not work this time, Ginny. Even if I were not honor-bound, I cannot allow you to return to harm. You must understand this. I do not wish to exert my will over you.”

“If I don’t go back, they’ll know something is wrong. We’ll lose the opportunity,” she reasoned, trying to appeal to his role as a spy for the Order.

A soulful howl resounded in the distance and he moved with unnatural speed, scooping the little witch up into his arms, hissing. “Then they will know and we will find another chance. Hold to me, Ginny. We will be moving rather quickly.”

She barely had time to wrap her arms around his neck before he shifted, moving so fast the forest became a blur around them and Ginny buried her face against his neck with a resigned sigh. They traveled for what felt like hours, the cold lulling her into a light sleep that broke only when he shifted her weight. 

“Where are we?” Ginny asked sleepily, blinking as she lifted her head from his cool chest.

A door opened and a familiar voice boomed jovially in greeting as she was set to her feet. “Well, well, well. Look what the… I guess that doesn’t really apply now does it, Mr. Fitzroy? Ginny, love, it’s great to see you again.”

“Mr. Shacklebolt, yeah, I…” she glanced up at the vampire, blinking in surprise and then giving a shake of her head to focus. “It’s good to see you, too, sir. I’m sorry I had to leave my post. He wouldn’t let me stay and now I can’t go back.”

“Can’t? Oh. That does pose certain problems but perhaps there is a way that our… most clever friend here can return you with minimal disturbance,” the tall wizard proclaimed, gesturing toward a large open sitting room to the left. 

Taking a seat on the lounge, she folded her hands in her lap and began relaying what she had discovered, pausing only when the vampire reclined beside her, laying his arm along the back of the sofa behind her, his fingertips catching at the edge of her hair. If she noticed the odd little glare that the Auror shot at the vampire, Ginny made no mention of it, her focus on the importance of finding the Muggle venue that the Death Eaters planned to attack. She had several theories that she put forward as Kingsley Shacklebolt took notes, levitating a glass of pumpkin juice over when her voice began to soften.

Explaining as quickly as she could, Ginny repeated all the relevant information she knew, things that she’d seen and noticed. The fire in the fireplace waned twice while Kingsley grilled her on every detail of the previous two weeks. Everything that had happened since her last contact report, it seemed as if she found herself talking for a great deal longer than she’d anticipated, remembering the little things that – at first glance – hadn’t seemed out of the ordinary until the wizard asked about them but Ginny soon found herself stifling one yawn after another. His hand slipped beneath the curtain of her hair and curled around the back of her neck as he said. “That will have to be enough for this evening, Auror Shacklebolt. Miss Weasley is clearly exhausted and the dawn approaches.”

“Of course, Fitzroy. Do see Ginny back safely, won’t you?” The tall wizard proclaimed, rising from his chair by the fire and giving a curt bow of his head. He didn’t deem the vampire the offer of his hand to shake and was already Floo’ing another member of the Order before they left the room.

Helping Ginny to her feet, the vampire dismissed the Auror without a second look and steadied his charge long enough to pull her cloak around her. Taking her arm, he led her to the door and swept her up, murmuring. “If you didn’t keep falling asleep on me, this could be quite a bit more enticing.”

“Would’a thought I’d get the “too young” line, especially from you,” she yawned against his smooth, cool neck, closing her eyes as the door shut behind them. Remembering the wizard’s ascertains that she return to the castle, she murmured thickly. “If you give me a minute to catch my breath, I can apparate to the edge of the forest and save you the trouble.” She was resigned to the punishment she would undoubtedly receive for there was no way to slip back into the castle unnoticed now that she had missed bed check. With some luck, however, there might be a way to find shelter in the remains of Hagrid’s cottage and at the least, postpone the inevitable beatings for a few more hours.

He chuckled in warm amusement. “Take your rest, little witch. You will need your energy to argue with me later for not returning you.”

“But Kingsley…” Ginny raised her head from his shoulder in half-hearted, weary protest.

The slowed pace of her heartbeat told him not to expect any real debate from the girl and he replied as he focused on speed, stepping off of the low porch in a blur. “Your Kingsley is a good leader to your exiled Order but he is not possessing of any authority over me.” 

Ginny was fast asleep, nestled against the vampire’s firmly muscled chest, before he uttered the word ‘authority’ and the next thing she knew, the hard press of a bed was beneath her and someone was tugging off her boots. Blinking, she squinted in the glow of a fireplace to see the vampire setting her boots on the floor beside a small chest at the end of the bed on which she lay on. Propping herself up on one elbow, Ginny discovered her cloak and sweater were missing, leaving her clad only in her button-down shirt, skirt and the socks he was now attempting to pull off, so she asked wryly. “What do you think you’re doing?”

“Attempting to make you more comfortable without waking you. Clearly, a wasted effort on my part,” Henry acceded, running his hand along the bottom of her sock-clad foot.

Scooting up against the headboard, Ginny gave her skirt a modest tug down and looked around the bedroom, taking in the two large chests of drawers flanked by heavy curtains and the tall armoire in the corner as well as the fireplace and three other doors. Her brain was still foggy with sleep so she asked. “Where are we?”

“We are at my residence. You are quite safe here,” he answered with a sly grin, leaning back on the quilt, the firelight playing across his masculine features. He’d changed out of his long, leather trench coat and denim jeans into deep blue, silk pajamas, the top of which remained unbuttoned. It was the most unguarded she’d ever seen the vampire and, before she realized what she was doing, her gaze trailed down the smooth, well-defined plane of his chest and chiseled stomach and blushed furiously, thankful of the rooms’ darkness.

Lifting a hand to her cheek and stifling a yawn, Ginny asked. “What time is it?”

“Nearly dawn,” he replied smoothly, pushing himself upright in one quick motion and in the next, holding out a bit of dark fabric to her. “You might be more comfortable in this.”

Taking the cloth, she let it unfurl, discovering it was a short, red silk nightdress and her blush deepened. “You can’t be serious.”

“I am. Dawn is but a heartbeat away and I must take my rest. So must you and I hardly think that you would prefer sleeping in… that,” the vampire stated firmly, gesturing to her remaining clothing before rising and circling the enormous bed. Lying down at the opposite side, he fluffed the pillows beneath his head and folded his hands over his chest with a contented sigh. “Do not attempt to leave the manor, for your own safety, Ginny. Thomas is summoned with a pull of the cord by the door, if you are in need of anything, he will assist you should you desire to remain awake.”

Opening her mouth to protest, she noticed his eyes were closed and blinked in surprise to see his chest did not rise and fall. Another minute passed before Ginny slid off the edge of the bed and crossed to where a three-panel, wooden divider stood across the room from the now-blazing fireplace. Stepping behind it, she shucked off her remaining clothes and pulled the nightdress over her head, letting the soft silk caress her skin as it fell to mid-thigh. The extravagant piece was finer than anything she’d ever owned, confined as she had been to her brother’s old T-shirts and shorts for normal sleeping garb all her life. 

An enormous yawn overcame her and Ginny folded her clothes over the chair behind the divider, peeking out cautiously only to blush in embarrassment to find the vampire unmoving in his slumber. A glance around the room made it equally clear that while he slept as if dead, he also slumbered on the only bed in the room. Weary beyond words, she padded silently across the floorboards and slipped under the coverlet, careful to keep her distance from the vampire. Snuggling one of the thick pillows under her head, Ginny was curled up under the quilt and sleeping soundly in seconds.

Ginny slowly became aware of two things – she was very fond of these silk sheets of his and the firm, warm pillow she was snuggled against was positively divine. Opening her eyes, blinking off the sleep, a gasp burst from her lips as she scrambled back in clear horror away from the bare-chested vampire, apologizing. “Oh Merlin, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to… I don’t know how…”

“I must admit I wasn’t sure I would wake to such a delightful vision but I am hardly complaining, my dear,” he purred smugly, propping himself up on an elbow, his soft brown curls framing the masculine line of his jaw.

Holding the coverlet up to her neck, she blushed scarlet as she pushed herself against the headboard, catching her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked away. “I didn’t do that on purpose.”

“Pity that,” he sighed and followed her lead, resting against the headboard as he raked a hand through his unruly curls. A frown played across his forehead and he said gruffly. “It is I who should apologize. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable in my presence and I have unerringly done so, regardless of my better intentions. It was my selfish desire to keep you close and safe that had caused you this discomfort.” He gestured abruptly towards a door on the opposite side of the room. “You need not tolerate the monstrosity that I am any further, the room adjoining is more than adequate to serve you during your stay.”

Ginny considered the vampire for a moment before slipping from beneath the covers, picking up her wand from the nightstand and summoning her clothes from behind the divider as she crossed the floor, trying not to think about the brevity of the nightdress and the way it hugged her body with lascivious familiarity. Tugging open the door he indicated, she loosened a sigh of relief to have some cover for her body as she glanced up to find the vampire sitting on the edge of the bed, his head cradled in his hands. She hesitated for a moment, wanting to say something to relieve his turmoil but nothing came to her and she eased the door shut quietly. Leaning her cheek against the door, she grimaced as the considerations of what he said came back to her, knowing that her unconscious actions had caused the rift of silence now wedged between them. He had not moved during the hours they’d lain in the enormous bed - indeed, his chest did not even rise with breathe. It had been she who had closed the distance between them, finding comfort and safety against his hard, cool form; her subconscious knowledge of his protective nature finding some measure of peace from the memories of the last few months under the Death Eaters reign at Hogwarts. 

The apology welled up inside her and she put her hand on the door knob, jumping in surprise at the sound of a slamming door and the muffled sound of his angry voice in the corridor beyond. Ginny let her hand drop away from the handle and sighed as she pressed it against the door panel, murmuring softly. “I’m sorry.”

“He cannot hear you, Miss Weasley,” a deep voice came from behind her and she spun to find an older man standing in the outer door entryway dressed in a tuxedo holding a tray laden with food. He stepped into the room fully and set the tray down on the table in front of the fireplace, lighting the cold stone hearth and pouring a steaming cup of dark liquid. “I did not know if you preferred tea or coffee, so I have brought both. There are eggs and ham, croissants and a bit of apple as well. Mr. Fitzroy mentioned your fondness for apples.”

“T… Thomas?” she stammered weakly, glancing at the open door in hopes of seeing the vampire but only darkness was visible beyond the doorframe. Curling loose hair behind her ear, Ginny crossed to the table and folded her legs under her as she sank into the wingback chair. “How did you know who I was?”

“I am Thomas, Miss Weasley, and I knew who you were from the moment I laid eyes on you,” he gestured indifferently toward the connecting door. “Mr. Fitzroy has only spoken of one captivating redhead in the last… oh, my… it has indeed been quite some time since Mr. Fitzroy desired the companionship of a mortal – well it must be nearly 40 years, if a day. He is normally quite reclusive. Tea?”

“Please,” Ginny took the cup he held out to her, curling her hands around it as she spoke. “You’re not like him, are you? Is he going to come back?”

“I am not, Miss Weasley. I am a mortal, such as you are. I have been in Mr. Fitzroy’s employ most of my adult life and my father before me. Indeed, my family has served the Duke in some capacity for over two hundred years,” Thomas answered, moving the table closer and setting the plates off of the tray within easy reach. “To answer your other question, Mr. Fitzroy has always returned every morning before dawn so I do not see why this evening should be any different.”

“He’s angry with me,” she retorted sharply, picking up the fork and stabbing at the eggs with it.

Holding the now-empty tray in front of himself, the butler arched an eyebrow and waved a hand in the direction of her plate. “They are quite dead, Miss Weasley. It does no good to falsely delude yourself as to what Mr. Fitzroy may or may not be feeling. As Mr. Fitzroy is not given toward flamboyant displays of emotional turmoil, the more logical explanation is that he is angry with himself.” 

“Yeah, thanks. I wouldn’t want to delude myself into forgetting what he is,” Ginny groused angrily, begrudgingly remembering exactly what he was as she realized she had not been doing for some time.

He was halfway to the door and he turned, staring at her coolly before answering. “And what do you think that is, miss?”

“A vampire,” she retorted, taking an aggressive bite out of one of the apples. The futility of the discussion hit her at about the same time as the realization that she had no idea where exactly the estate was and had no clue how to get back to Hogwarts.

“Indeed, but he is still a man, my dear. He remains capable of all those feelings and desires that he possessed before he became that which he is now,” the butler answered archly, his disappointment in her assumption clearly written on his face. After a minute, Thomas turned away and exited the room, closing the door behind him with a small shake of his head.

She sat frozen, fork halfway to her mouth as the door shut and blinked as her hesitation waned, the mental image of the vampire at bed’s edge, head in hands clearly troubled even though he’d done nothing wrong. Ginny continued to eat with only the sound of the crackling fireplace to keep her thoughts from wandering too far off course. The first matter of importance was to find out exactly where she was, apparition was impossible if she didn’t have a clear mental picture to focus on and it would be a short, messy trip if she inadvertently tried to apparate over a longer distance then she was capable of. After her location was ascertained, the second matter of importance would be sending the vampire an owl thanking him for his help. Regardless of anything else, she was determined to put their association back on the correct path – a detached, respectful path as it had been for many months.

Wolfing down her meal, Ginny pushed the empty plates away as she stood, feeling self-conscious about having been seen by the butler both sleeping beside the vampire and clad only in the short nightdress. Frowning as she looked at the pile of her clothes on the bed, it was obvious that a cleaning spell was needed, not to mention a pressing spell and Ginny summoned her wand and set to work, cleaning and straightening the pieces then transfiguring the skirt into a pair of denims. Dressing quickly, she let herself out of the room and took stock in the candlelit hallway, seeing several doors opposite the open landing and two sets of stairs leading down and she chose the set closest. They led down to a small landing and Ginny let her eyes adjust to the pitch darkness before she found the large entry door. She’d just turned the knob when Thomas spoke. “23 kilometers north of York.”

Ginny didn’t turn around, pulling the door open and stepping into the moonlit night. The chill wrapped around her like a cloak and she cast a light warming charm as she contemplated the distance to York and beyond. She’d have to make more than five jumps to get to the edge of the Forbidden Forest, certain her less than spectacular skills at Apparation could not be trusted to longer jumps. Holding her breath, she made the first jump – disappearing with a loud pop as the elderly butler watched silently. 

Reappearing, she took stock of her surroundings, walking through the forest for five minutes before stepping out onto the pavement of the M10, narrowly avoiding being hit by a Muggle automobile. Another five minutes walking brought her back to the forest’s edge, confident that she knew where she was from the road signs declaring the town limits of Helmsley and determined to make it back to Hogwarts by first light even if she splinched herself doing it. Ginny thought about going to the Burrow but the fear of being caught there and endangering her parents quickly put that to an end. She leaned against a tree trunk, watching the Muggle cars racing by, their bright, round lights slicing through the darkness as they barreled past where she stood as her thoughts returned to the vampire – her mind’s eye seeing him hunched over on the edge of his own bed. She recalled his words, the bitter venom laced into his voice. ’You need not tolerate the monstrosity that I am,’

“Oh Henry, you aren’t a monster.” Ginny whispered sadly to herself, turning back toward the forest just as another Muggle car raced by, illuminating the undergrowth and a pair of scarlet eyes watching her from behind a thick bush. She stifled a gasp, stumbling backwards a step and gripping her wand tighter as she drew it up. “Don’t come any closer. I’m warning you.”

A low growl echoed through the night followed by a deep chuckle and then it spoke. “Look what the cat dragged out. Are you lost little witch? Are you a filthy mudblood out after curfew? I’m sure you’ll garner a pretty coin when I turn you in.”

”Reducto!” she cast into the woods, directing her aim at the large tree behind the creature in the bush and felt a momentary surge of satisfaction when it came crashing down, the creature screaming in pain as it clawed loudly from beneath the branches. A bolt of fear rocketed up her spine and Ginny glanced over her shoulder at the Muggle town in the distance before plunging into the undergrowth, racing deeper into the forest. 

“Yes! Run, bitch. When I catch you, and I will catch you, I’ll make you regret that little spell. Oh yes, RUN!” it roared above the crackle of breaking branches.

“Bloody hell,” Ginny groaned, dodging a small tree and almost lost her footing, her wand gripped but forgotten as she frantically tried to think of an apparition spot close-by. Panting, she flung herself between two large tree trunks and squeezed her eyes shut, holding her breath. A second later, she reappeared a half mile away in a clearing, collapsing to the ground in exhaustion and relief only to look up in surprise to hear the crashing of undergrowth in the distance. Glancing up into the night sky, her gaze quickly found the North Star behind her and she pushed herself up, thinking. ’Thomas said 23 kilometers north of York. That wasn’t York but… south.’

Racing across the field, she made no attempt at subterfuge as she pressed on despite the agony in her lungs and the sharp pain in her side. Focusing on the vampire, Ginny pushed herself mercilessly, his voice echoing in her memory. Even if I were not honor-bound, I cannot allow you to return to harm.’ Henry would save her, if only she could get to him, Ginny was sure of it, wiping an errant tear from her cheek with the back of her hand as she caught her shoulder on an outstretched branch, gasping as she clamped her hand over the tear in her shirt. She could feel the warmth of her blood squeezing between her fingers but didn’t dare stop to bind the wound, nor did she dare another apparition attempt, not with the sounds of her pursuer growing louder by the second.

Glancing over her shoulder, Ginny screamed as she was caught up abruptly, momentum swinging her around as she pummeled her fists at her captor. “No, no, no! Henry will…”

“What will I do, kitten?” The vampire caught both her wrists deftly, holding the little witch tightly as she looked up in surprise, nostrils flaring at the rich scent of her blood. Her heart was beating frantically, like a tiny bird throwing itself against the bars of a cage and it was a heady sound to the vampire. “Shh, it’s all right now. I’m here.”

Ginny sagged against him in profound relief, breathing hard as she tried to explain. “Thank Merlin, I thought… Henry, there’s something chasing me. It called me a mudblood, Said I was out after curfew. What curfew? What did it mean when it said it’d get rewarded for turning me in?”

“It doesn’t matter. You’re bleeding. Did it hurt you?” he soothed, releasing her wrists and tipping her chin up. He smiled but it held a feral edge, matching the dark glint in his eye. 

“No. I… a branch… Henry, it’s…” she blinked up at him in confusion, fear shining in her eyes, then glanced in the direction she’d come from. 

His features hardened as his eyes darkened and the tips of his fangs dented into the plush of his lip, turning and stepping in front of Ginny, growling deeply. “I know. I can smell its foul stench. Stay behind me, Ginny, and do not speak.”

The stampeding crashes emanating from the darkness lessened and then stopped, a moment passing before a large figure emerged from the shadows, hunched over and hissing softly. “Nightwalker… I want no quarrel with you but you have something that is mine.”

“I think you must be mistaken, lycan. There is nothing here for you,” Henry’s voice deepened and he reached a hand back to shepherd the witch closer. Ginny wanted to draw her wand but the vampire’s hand closed over her wrist and she stilled.

The creature moved closer, picking its way toward them cautiously, sniffing the air as it said coyly, darkly. “I don’t mind sharing. Why, I’ll even let you have her first. I just want her alive when you are done, preferably with some struggle left in her. I like it when they struggle.”

“I wonder how much you will enjoy struggling, my strange friend,” Henry purred silkily, his hand tightening around her wrist the only sign of what was coming. A second later, he rocketed at the stranger in the blink of an eye, grappling the beast to the ground with a roar. They rolled together, clawing, slashing and punching with a ferocity that shattered the stillness of the night.

Ginny gripped her wand out before her, squinting into the inky darkness as she tried to make out what was happening. The strange creature rose up suddenly and she staggered forward, swallowing hard as she quickly threw a hex that missed by inches, illuminating the monsters’ furred face in horrifying detail as its mouth opened to reveal rows of sharp fangs and she threw another hex reflectively, hitting the creature square in the chest. It fell back, off the vampire who scrambled up and, grabbing the creature by the head, ended the horrific snarling with a twist and a sharp crack.

“Ginny?” Henry called out fearfully, falling back on his heels and collapsed to the ground, breathing hard and clutching his chest.

Rushing forward, she dropped to her knees beside him, illuminating the tip of her wand with a softly murmured word. His shirt was torn open, revealing the deep, bloody gashes crisscrossing his chest but nothing that looked like bite-marks and she let out breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. She reached out, fingers inches from the wounds when he suddenly grabbed her wrist. “Henry, please, let me help. I can heal…”

“You can’t. I need… I must feed. Go. Get out of here. South, two kilometers. Thomas will keep you safe,” he pulled his head up, saying hoarsely.

Wrestling her wand hand free, she cast a heal spell and frowned when nothing happened, casting it again as the vampire fell backwards to the ground. “I don’t understand. I’ve cast this a hundred times.”

“I am not alive. Please, you must go. I won’t be able to sto…” Henry moaned, pushing her away and rolling onto his side with a grunted wince.

“Merlin! Don’t move, you’re just bleeding more!” she shifted, ignoring his protests as she scrambled around and pushed him onto his back, dragging his head onto her lap and pushing the soft brown curls from his ashen face. “Okay. Okay. This shouldn’t… Oh bloody hell,” Ginny ran a hand through her hair as the answer came to her, tugging the cuff button of her sleeve free and shoving the material up to hold her bare wrist against his lips.

Henry’s hand clamped over her forearm and he shook his head. “No! I swore to protect you.”

“You can’t protect me if you bloody well die! I want to help you, Henry, please,” she whispered, the strength of her response surprised even her. “Please!”

The vampire groaned thickly and, in the blink of an eye, his fangs pierced her wrist. She felt the sickening stab of heady pain and then the impossibly soft press of his lips against her skin as he suckled deeply. The thundering sound of rushing blood filled her ears as the slowing thud of her heart became the startlingly obvious focus of her thoughts. There was a flicker of a phantom panic as he rose up, still drinking as he slipped one hand free to pull her down onto his lap. The sensation of fear evaporated as the pounding of another heart echoed in her mind, the ghostly touch of a hand on her stomach, fingers splaying along the soft curve of her hip, the invisible warmth of a hand caressing her neck, the curve of her jaw and then the darkness rushed up, pulling her under.

Ginny came awake at the soft tap on a door, startled to find herself in bed and half-draped across the bare, unblemished chest of the sleeping vampire. Blinking, she realized the weight around her waist was his arm and she carefully moved it to slip out of the bed. A wave of light-headed dizziness rewarded her efforts and it was then that the nights events came rushing back to her. Pushing the sleeve of the large shirt up, Ginny was surprised to find her skin unmarred and opened the door in a daze. 

Thomas stood on the doorstep, holding a tray laden with food and he stepped past her into the suite, crossing the floor to the table before the fireplace. Setting the tray down, he checked the fire and added another log before turning to her, his neutral gaze flickered down to her bare feet and up again. “It is well past midday but I thought you would prefer something light. There are eggs and muffins as well as tea. I noticed you preferred the tea to the coffee, fine though it was. The white container holds orange juice.”

Sitting, Ginny curled her legs under herself as she blushed; aware that the butler was watching impassively and realizing that the shirt she wore was far too big to be her own. “How did you know I’d be in here?”

“I was present when Master Fitzroy returned with you, Miss Weasley. I assisted him and endeavored to make you both comfortable before the dawn arrived,” he answered smoothly, clasping his hands behind his back as she reached for a fork, looking over her head at the sleeping vampire. 

Following his gaze, her blush deepened as she reached for a glass and poured some orange juice. Two mouthfuls of scrambled eggs later, Ginny said softly. “He was hurt. I didn’t know what to do.”

“Clearly, you did, Miss Weasley,” the older man stated coolly but he reached out and squeezed her shoulder reassuringly, turning and collecting a torn and bloodied shirt from the floor as he exited the room.

The firelight flickered, casting dancing shadows across the walls and Ginny finished her meal in silence, having found herself ravenous. Sipping at her tea, she stood and crossed to the bed, pushing a couple of pillows up against the headboard and leant back against them. The butler’s words came back to her as her gaze trailed along the still form of the vampire, his features even more handsome in relaxation, his fit body disappeared under the quilt but she had no doubt that, were he mortal, he would be considered a very tight bloke. What had been deep, angry gashes across his chest were now thin red lines that were rapidly fading away even as she watched, wondering curiously if the rosy flush of his lips and the disappearing wounds were the result of her blood. Yawning, Ginny set the tea cup on the nightstand and shifted down under the covers a small distance from the vampire, intending only to nap briefly. 

A gentle touch against her cheek woke her and Ginny found herself looking up into his hazy blue eyes and sly smile, propped up on his elbow looking down at her. “How do you feel?”

“Better. Good, actually. Thomas was here… I don’t know what time it is now but he brought food. I’m sorry. I should have gone to my room but I just closed my eyes for a second and…” she stammered, pushing herself up against the headboard, her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment as his fingers stroked tiny circles along the inside of her calf. The phantom touches that she’d felt when he fed on her flickered through her memory.

“You saved me,” Henry purred huskily, looking up at her as his fingertips reached the edge of the shirt and he licked his lips. “Your blood healed me. You’re a part of me now, kitten.”

Looking away, she nodded. “My magic had no effect on you. I couldn’t cast even the simplest of healing spells. Is that because of what it was or because of… what you are?”

“I am a vampire, Ginny,” he answered dryly, pulling his hand back as if he’d touched fire and swinging around quickly, sitting at the opposite end of the bed, clenching the quilt. “Your magic only heals that which is living.”

Leaning forward, pulling the quilt up over her legs, she whispered. “I don’t think you are a monster, Henry. Out there… that thing, that was a monster. All I could think of was… you.”

Before she could blink, he was at her side of the bed, hands planted on either side of her body, trapping her as he bent his head closer, his eyes had changed, the sparkling blue replaced by orbs of jet black and his fangs pressed against his lips as he growled. “Make no mistake, little witch. Do not forget what I am!”

Ginny stiffened but didn’t flinch, she’d seen him in this state before and she guessed he was trying to frighten her. To his credit, she was but she also knew he was in control and found the strength to retort dryly. “Ooo… scary. Am I supposed to believe you’ll hurt me?”

He groaned, closing the distance to her lips in a flash, his mouth suckling on her bottom lip before sliding up to cover her mouth. She gasped and whimpered as he deftly took possession of her mouth, his tongue twining deeper and deeper as he gathered her to his chest. Ginny braced a hand on his shoulder to push him away but couldn’t, swept up in the intoxicating embrace. Her hand smoothed along the plane of his shoulder and down the curve of his back, fingers curling against the cool, taunt skin as he pulled her onto his lap. 

Her free hand sank into the soft curls of his hair, fisting tightly as his hand stroked up the side of her thigh under the edge of his shirt and along the thin cotton of her panties to grip her hip. Slanting his mouth, he gave her no chance to think as he renewed the kiss, groaning deeply when she shifted on his lap, her bottom pressing against his denim clad arousal. It was that startling clarity that pulled her out of the haze, pushing against his chest and he broke the kiss with a reluctant moan, reaching up to run his thumb over her swollen lips.

“I’m… I ca…” she whispered huskily, her breath ragged and shaky. His touch was overwhelming, firm and sure in a way that none of the boys she’d dated could compare to. A deep flush rose on her cheeks and she glanced away, biting her lip worryingly.

His hand tightening the smallest bit on her thigh was the only indication that he understood, fangs clenched so tightly against his lip that a single drop of blood welled up and seeped across the pearly white of the fang. Reaching up automatically, she caught it on the tip of her finger as it fell and then he moved, lightening fast, his hand clamped around her wrist. Drawing her finger to his lips, he suckled his blood off and purred thickly. “You must never taste of my blood, kitten.” Brushing her hair back, curling it around her ear, he whispered softly, tracing along the gentle curve of her neck with his lips. “Your heart is racing. I know you want me and yet you question what you feel. I don’t understand why you struggle against it.”

“But… you’re…” she whimpered softly, leaning into the sensual caress of his mouth as his thumb traced lazily up the inside of her thigh, his free hand smoothing down her back, the press of the cotton shirt against her skin a pitiful tease of what might be. ’he is still a man, my dear. He remains capable of all those feelings and desires’ Thomas’s words echoed in her thoughts. “You’re hurt.”

“I assure you, I am fine. Was that your only concern?” He hesitated at her pause, pulling her flush against his chest, one hand pushing the shirt up to cup her bottom, the other freeing the buttons down with inhuman speed and brushing the shirt back from her shoulders, letting it pool around his arm. He pressed kisses down her neck, his hand curling around her forearm just below the bandage twined there, tongue lapping at the hollow of her throat before moving lower. “Or… did you think I was no longer a man, my ginger kitten?” Firm fingers splayed at the small of her back, pushing beneath the edge of her panties, his other hand caressing down to cup her breast firmly. “Or that I would be unmoved by your sacrifice for me?” 

“But I didn’t do anything…” Ginny stammered, clutching at his shoulder, fingernails grazing the skin of his back lightly before curling in deeply, raking down his spine. His breath was a cool waft of air, nothing about his body was warm but that didn’t lessen the passion in his actions. Moaning weakly, she shifted on his lap again, whimpering at the jolt of pleasure when he ground his hips up.

Swiveling, Henry cradled her to the bed, tossing his shirt aside as she ran her hands along his chest, purring at the tiny strokes of her fingers as he tugged her panties off. His mouth closed over her nipple, suckling and laving as his fingers parted her soft folds, stroking the length of her wetness and up, circling the tiny nub as she arched beneath him. “I’ve wanted you for so long and you gave of yourself to me, as if it were nothing.”

“You… you were hurt. I couldn’t let… let you die. Bloody hell, that feels amazing,” she whispered, fisting a hand into his hair as he bent his head, his mouth slanting over hers as his finger dipped into her core, thrusting into the snug heat relentlessly, swallowing her moans in a deep kiss. The soft thud of wooden beads of the rosary he wore wrapped around his wrist hitting each other slowed as he drew his hand back, slowing the strokes, hissing against her lips as her small hands found the clasp of his denims, tugging them open impatiently. 

The vampire broke the kiss, shucking off his remaining clothes in the blink of an eye and settled in between her legs but caught her hands when she reached for him, smoothing her hair with soothing noises. “Your heart is racing, Ginny, more then I would expect. I thought you weren’t afraid of me.”

“I’m not,” she said softly, her cheeks reddening as she turned her head, worrying her bottom lip when he simply tilted it back. Swallowing, she admitted. “I’ve only… once.”

“And did you think that was something to be ashamed of?” He released her wrists. “Let me show you what it can be like to care for someone as I care for you.” He smoothed his fingers down her cheek, bending to catch her lips in a kiss that deepened slowly, drawing it out sensually. Cool fingers skated along her stomach and down, his hand cupping her mound, fingers dancing lightly over the soft folds until the tension in her shoulders eased and she arched into his touch then he shifted up, guiding the head of his cock to the entrance of her core with a stifled moan. Ginny inhaled sharply, her gaze darting up to meet his, as she slid her leg up along his and he smiled, catching her off-guard to smile in return before murmuring. “Exhale.”

She released the breath she’d been holding and he surged into her core, sinking halfway into her tight heat in one slow thrust. He held himself there as he caught her lips in a kiss, waiting until the tight grip on his cock eased slightly before pulling back to her entrance. His fingers skated along the outside of her breast, down the curve of her waist and across the rise of her hip, curling around the back of her thigh and lifting as he thrust again, sinking to the hilt inside her. Ginny’s eyes widened in surprise and then she chuckled weakly. “That feels… it doesn’t hurt.”

“My lovely kitten, you are doing my ego no good,” he sighed, shaking his head in mock resignation as he curled his hips up, thrusting in languid, even strokes. Kissing his way down her neck, he nuzzled back up to her cheek, gently brushing his nose along the curve of hers. 

Ginny arched her hips up experimentally and moaned as his thick cock sank deeper, filling her completely, the pleasure was intoxicatingly coy, something that had been missing during the first time - fumbling and painful as it had been. She’d expected some pain again but her body sang under the vampire’s ministrations and so did she, relaxing more at his teasing. Laughing, Ginny said. “Your ego is in no danger.”

“It is until you come for me,” Henry purred, threading his fingers through hers as he guided her hand between them and circled her clit, easing his hand free after a minute to brace at the small of her back. Driving his cock harder into her core, her minute gasps were stifled against his lips, as the tingling raced up her legs, her muscles tightening and his fangs brushed the plush of her bottom lip.

“Merlin, Henry… so good,” she whimpered, reaching up to push the hair back from his face and blinking at the darkening of his eyes, her own gaze unfocused with hunger. “Show me.”

He groaned, fangs skating along the tight muscle of her neck and then his hand curled around the wrist of her free hand, bringing it up to his lips and, with blinding speed, his fangs pierced the skin. Jet black orbs met hers for a moment before hers closed as the mixture of pleasure and pain sent her over the edge. She cried out as her body clenching around him and he thrust harder, the fluttering beat of her heart beneath his tongue pulled his orgasm from him with a muffled roar as he drove as deep inside her as he could. His thrusts slowed as she rode out the orgasm, tongue laving at the rapidly fading puncture marks on her forearm until the bleeding stopped and then he halted, buried inside her. Henry waited patiently until she opened her eyes again, smiling gently as he soothed the hair off her forehead. “Was that… better?”

“Merlin! I'd say that was quite a bit better,” she chuckled, returning his lazy grin as he shifted to lie beside her, tracing his fingertips along the curve of her belly. A thought occurred to her and she glanced toward the door. "Thomas won't…"

"He will not disturb us," Henry answered, pulling the quilt up over her legs as she stifled a yawn against the back of her hand. Stealing a kiss, he grinned. "Is there something you wanted?"

"No. I'll go down to the kitchen for a cuppa tea in a few minutes," she replied, her eyelids fluttering as they struggled to stay open. "I wanted to ask him about sending an owl to my family, to let them know where I am."

Smoothing his fingers over her cheek, Henry murmured deeply, exerting his will the smallest amount, just enough to garner compliance now that she was sated. "Rest, my dear. I will bring you some tea and I'll take care of the owl, all right?"

"Okay," Ginny murmured sleepily as he slipped from the bed, watching as the lithe vampire pulled on a robe and exited the room before stretching languidly. She wasn't terribly tired but he was right, it was a perfect night to be a lie-about. 

In the foyer below, Henry stopped the butler, instructing him swiftly. "Send this owl to Kingsley Shacklebolt this evening, Thomas. I want there to be no concern in this matter."

"Certainly, Master Fitzroy, but are you not worried that the Order will demand Miss Weasley's return?" The older man tucked the parchment into his inside jacket pocket. 

"They will not come looking for her until this war of theirs is over - that imbecile brother of hers, the Ministry fool, mews pathetically at each meeting on how the Potter child wishes she were out of harms way. Now she is and by the time they do come looking, she will not want to leave. It will be as I have planned, Thomas," he answered, grinning smugly.

The butler bowed his head and clasped his hands behind himself, acknowledging coolly. "Indeed, Master Fitzroy. Shall I bring tea for the little miss?"

"Yes. Oh, and Thomas? The next time Miss Weasley attempts to leave, do not encourage her use of magic when the moon is out. I will be very upset if she is frightened needlessly again," the vampire threatened softly, stepping onto the staircase and looking back. "I swore to protect her and I shall, but it will be on my terms, not these foolish mortals with their corrupt morals."

"Quite understood, Master Fitzroy," Thomas nodded, arching an eyebrow at the vampire's receding back.


End file.
